railwayseasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Rescue: The Movie
' Thomas' Rescue' is a railway season film Based on Season 3 Plot The Sodor railway needs a new engine and Stanley comes to sodor and Spencer Returns, So Thomas, Percy and Stanley pull a Special Express Train for The Duke and Duchess of Boxford, with the Choach that Gordon Pulled The Queen , but Spencer bumps into Toby, and Toby gets Lost So all the engines try to find Toby, But Thomas also Gets Lost aswell with toby, so all the engine need to find Thomas and Toby, and they find Thomas and Toby, and Spencer Comes to Stay. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Stanley *Rocky *Spencer *Donald and Douglas *Annie and Clarabel *The Cast From The Past (Lady Hatt :does not speak:, Bridget Hatt :Does not speak:, Duke and Duchess of Boxford, Jem Cole :does not speak: and The Queen :mentioned) *Duke *Diesel *Mr Percival *Sir Topham Hatt ll *Edward (does not speak) *Henry (does not speak) *Gordon (does not speak) *James (does not speak) *Duck (does not speak) *Oliver (does not speak) *Skarloey (does not speak) *Rheneas (does not speak) *Sir Handel (does not speak) *Peter Sam (does not speak) *BoCo (does not speak) *Daisy (does not speak) *Emma and Pip (do not speak) *Bill and Ben (do not speak) *Trevor (does not speak) *Sir Topham Hatt lll (does not speak) *Some Trucks (do not speak) *Toad (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *The Bad Man (cameo) *The Pudding Lorry (cameo) Locatains *Tidmouth Sheds *Tidmouth Yards *Knapford Station *Arsdale End *Maron Station *Wellsworth *Old Sodor Mine Railways *Transfer Yard *Centre Island Quarry *Shunting Yards *Culdee Fell Railway *Edward's Branch Line *Gordon's Hill *Henry's Tunnel *Sodor Toll Railway *Sodor Level Crossing 16 *Skarloey Railway Sheds *Old Soder Mine Railway Flooded Mine *Bluffs Cove (mentioned) Songs #Thomas' Rescue: The Song Trivia *It Shows Stock footage on the Back UK DVD Cover from Edward and Trevor!, Also Stock footage from Meeting the queen! is used *in The UK and AUS thomas comes down a hill in the mountains and he has the voice of norman price when he says to sarah and james, help its boring up here. But in the US and CAN he says Help, Help, i'm Stuck! Help! *in the film it cameos nature sutch as a palm Tree, a Lizard and a Ash Tree Gallery Thomas'rescue12.png Thomasrescue11.png Thomas'rescue10.png Thomasrescue9.png Thomasrescue8.png Thomasrescue7.png Thomasrescue6.png Thomas'rescue5.png Thomasrescue4.png Thomas's rescue3.png Thomasrescue2.png Thomas'rescue1.png Thomas'rescue.png ThomastotheRescue.jpg ThomastotheRescue11.png Thomas'DayOff28.png ThomastotheRescue38.png ThomastotheRescue45.png ThomastotheRescue46.png ThomastotheRescue47.png SpicandSpan17.png SpicandSpan1.png It'sGoodtobeGordon10.png It'sGoodtobeGordon9.png Emily'sNewCoaches36.png Emily'sNewCoaches16.png Emily'sNewCoaches2.jpg Edward'sBrassBand16.png Edward'sBrassBand7.png Edward.jpg Donald'sDuck48.png DonaldDouglas.png GWR locomotives Steam train Thomas and friends duck the great western engine.jpg ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter16.jpg 450px-Donald's Duck - British narration.jpg MissingTrucks10.png|Stock footage GallantOldEngine6.jpg|Stock footage GallantOldEngine3.jpg|Stock footage GallantOldEngine1.jpg|Stock footage TobyandtheStoutGentleman3.jpg|Stock footage TobyandtheStoutGentleman2.jpg|Stock footage TobyandtheStoutGentleman1.jpg|Stock footage TobyandtheStoutGentleman.jpg|Stock footage TheGreatDiscovery117.png TheGreatDiscovery116.png TheGreatDiscovery115.png TheGreatDiscovery114.png TheGreatDiscovery113.png TheGreatDiscovery112.png TheGreatDiscovery111.png TheGreatDiscovery110.png TheGreatDiscovery109.png TheGreatDiscovery108.png TheGreatDiscovery107.png|A Part seen in the film and a song TheGreatDiscovery106.png TheGreatDiscovery105.png TheGreatDiscovery97.png TheGreatDiscovery96.png TheGreatDiscovery95.png TheGreatDiscovery48.png|A Part seen in the film and a song TheGreatDiscovery47.png TheGreatDiscovery46.png|A Part Seen in the film and a song TheGreatDiscovery45.png TheGreatDiscovery44.png TheGreatDiscovery43.png TheGreatDiscovery42.png TheGreatDiscovery41.png TheGreatDiscovery40.png TheGreatDiscovery39.png DuncangetsSpooked24.jpg ByeGeorge!21.jpg ByeGeorge!18.jpg RustyandtheBoulder23.png ACloseShave19.png ABetterViewforGordon31.png ABetterViewforGordon30.png SomethingintheAir24.png|Stock footage SomethingintheAir14.jpg|Stock footage SomethingintheAir13.jpg|Stock footage SomethingintheAir12.jpg|Stock footage SomethingintheAir11.jpg|Stock footage ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain3.jpg|Stock footage ThomasandGordon53.png|Stock footage ThomasandGordon52.png|Stock footage ThomasandGordon51.png|Stock footage ThomasandGordon50.png|Stock footage ThomasandGordon49.png|Stock footage ThomasandGordon48.png|Stock footage ThomasandGordon44.png|Stock footage ThomasandGordon43.png|Stock footage Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain2.png|Stock footage SodorPuddingFactory.jpg|Stock footage ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree35.jpg|Stock footage BlueMountainMystery203.png|Stock footage 1000px-ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree36.jpg|Stock footage 185px-ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain.png|Stock footage 185px-Elsbridgefirstseason.jpg|Stock footage 185px-1000px-TheSadStoryofHenry12.jpg|Stock footage|link=Stockfootage.jpg Donald'sDuck35.png|Duck TheGreatDiscovery171.png TheGreatDiscovery162.png TheGreatDiscovery161.png TheGreatDiscovery159.png TheGreatDiscovery219.jpg TheGreatDiscovery220.jpg * Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Films